A Killer on the Loose
by Runa93
Summary: well this is a rewrite of my other story as my comp didn't upload the full file onto the computer. Anyway Holmes and Watson are out to catch a women who is out for her sisters blood. But how dangerous is this case?
1. Chapter 1

A Sherlock Holmes Fan fiction

It was a bitterly cold day. Wind blew wildly and a storm seemed on its way.

Holmes and I were engaged upon a case recently, that of a young murderess Arianna Trackback which I have not found reason to add in my memoirs as it involved Holmes and me in personal reasons. But the woman involved is now beyond the reach of the law and perhaps it is now time that I bring this case to light.

It started in May; however I shall not name the year, this is by Holmes's own request. A young lady arrived at our doorstep and Holmes, by those deductive powers for which he was justly famous, immediately deduced her to be a lady of higher class, who had done quite a bit of writing, was famous in the press but had no formal training. The lady proposed herself to be quite surprised and named herself as Rebecca Trackback, a famous American authoress. Then she unfolded this matter before us:

Ms. Trackback: You see, Mr. Holmes, a few days ago my aunt died and she left my twin sister and me a really vast fortune.

Holmes: Your twin sister?

T: Yes, I have twin sister. It is a little known fact but it is true. Her name is Arianna.

H: I see. Presumably, she gets an equal share of the fortune?

T: Of course Mr. Holmes. Well the problem is that Arianna and I have talked this over. I was all for saving it up and you know, keep it for rainy days.

H: Your sister disagrees with you ,I presume?

T: Yes. Ari was all for going back to the Continent with it and using it to buy back our old family house and….a lot of other things.

H: Your old family house?

T: Yes. Our pa brought it, like, lets see, fifty sixty years back and well you know what happens. We fell into bad times and had to sell the family house. Pa and Ma were real sad but Ari was the most. Since then she's been behind me to buy it but funds have been low and I haven't really been able to do anything….

H: I understand all that Ms. Trackback but I'm afraid that I do not see what the problem is. Surely you do not expect me to solve a simple fight between two girls?

T: Its more than that Mr. Holmes. This fight became very major and soon we were yelling at each other and knocking the house down. It all ended with Ari leaving in a huff and God knows where she went to.

H: You wish for me to find her.

T : Partly yes Mr. Holmes. And…partly no too. You see I think Ari was so mad at me that she….well is trying to kill me.

H: I …see.

T: Mr. Holmes I know this is hard to believe but you have to help me! I –

H: I shall take up your case Ms. Trackback. Fear not. This certainly presents some interesting points.

T: You will? Thank you!

After that the lady left half distraught with grief and happiness. Holmes turned to me with a glint in his eye that I knew well

"The game is afoot!"


	2. Chapter 2

"It is a certainly different case, Watson" Sherlock Holmes remarked to me as we headed for the Sussex plains where Ms. Trackbacks house was located.

I looked at him. His face betrayed nothing; not that I expected it too; he was after all, Sherlock Holmes. But his eyes twinkled as he looked at me. I raised my eyebrow in a questioning manner.

He leaned back "Admit it, Watson." He said languidly "You are grateful this case came along." I flushed a bit and he laughed "oh yes. I have seen the glances you cave to the Moroccan case on our mantelpiece." He leaned forward and smiled softly at me "Fear not, my dear Watson" he said " I will not return to that vice of mine."

I smiled at him and he leaned back, displaying that cold exterior that I was so accustomed to seeing. Apart from the rare glimpses of his soul at certain moments, such as now, he hardly acknowledged the presence of a heart. I was truly and deeply touched that he would remember my advice and reassure me.

Our train due into the Sussex station and Holmes and I leapt down onto the platform. To my surprise, it was deserted.

"This is odd" I said, looking around at the empty platform. I turned to Holmes, who was looking around, his brow furrowed. "Didn't Ms. Trackback say she will have a trap waiting for us?"

Without a word, Holmes strode forward and I followed in some puzzlement. He stopped abruptly and kneeled down. "Hallo! What have we here?" he exclaimed holding the thing up.

Squinting in the fading light of the sunset behind us, I managed to make out the general shape of a small pencil. Holmes's face darkened. He climbed to his feet and looked around. "There's some devilry afoot, Watson." Ha said atlast. "Then that is Ms. Trackwood's pencil?" I said looking at the tiny thing in his hand. Holmes shook his head "It could be her's as one can readily understand from the marking Cg at the sides which stands for Cobiose Geraint, a famous American pencil maker. However it just as easily can be her sister's." "Do you mean-?" I gasped horrified. Holmes shook his head gravely "Yes, Watson, I fear we have arrived too late. Ms. Trackback may have been abducted."

There was a silence that echoed and, though Holmes's face remained impassive, I could see just how deeply it hurt him, this failure in his case.

" But surely Holmes" I said softly " the lady need not be dead yet, correct? Perhaps we still may be-?"

He looked at me with dawning light in his eyes. "By Jove, Watson" he said softly "Perhaps you should be the detective and I the doctor!"

We both laughed at this rare jest from his side. " Well what do we do now?" Holmes's face once again became grave. "We shall head to her lodging" he said " Be the lady there or not, I must get to the bottom of this. From what I have understand of her description of the manor it cannot be a very difficult one to spot. Come Watson!"

With that he raced down the stairs and I followed, marveling at his energy.


	3. Chapter 3

The house was an old one, nearly keeling over when we reached it. The front door was hanging on its hinges when we reached it and half the window pains had shattered. It looked more like a decrepit house than an inhabited one.

"Not much of a house for a famous American authoress", commented Holmes, echoing my thoughts. He climbed up onto the porch and gingerly pushed the door. There was a splintering sound and the door collapsed with an almighty crash at his feet.

"Dear me", I said, as I came to stand next to Holmes. We both looked inside the house, which at first might have been livable but now its only inhabitants seem a few bats which fluttered near the ceiling.

"Quite a setting", murmured Holmes as he entered the house. I do not know how he stepped so fearlessly; the floor seemed so rotten I was afraid I would give away beneath our bare feet. But it has never been my nature to leave Holmes so I quickly followed him, treading as cautiously as possible.

He wandered around the room for sometime muttering to himself. After sometime I got tired of following him on these excursions and I stopped leaning against something which in its former life may have been a small card table but now resembled nothing less than a piece of wreckage taken from a sunken ship.

After seven more of these rounds he finally stopped and whirled around to face me. " No, a thousand time , no, Watson!"He cried, his voice echoing in the room. "Whatever is the matter?" I asked, a bit startled at his agitation. He began to pace again. "Wrong, everything is wrong." He muttered. I watched him pace around the room one more and felt a trifle disturbed myself. How could this house belong to Ms. Trackback? True, she had given us the address but surely such a broken down house could not belong to someone as well known as her!

Deep in my thought, I had not heard the soft sound of rotten wood breaking and it was to my horror I felt the floor give away underneath me and I fell into empty space!

"Watson!"

Ha ha ha! Cliffhanger!!!!

Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

I was aware of a cold brush of wind near my face. Time seemed to slow down and finally stop as I tumbled into empty space. I had a brief glimpse of Holmes's horrified and shocked face before I felt the hard touch of wood at my back and heard a horrible scrunching sound.

"Watson! Watson!"

Perhaps it was my friends anxious and strained tones that brought me back to reality. Opening my stinging eyes, I noted with some vagueness that an object was suspended above me. All else melted into the ethereal oddness surrounding me.

"Watson, for God's sake, answer me!"

Sherlock Holmes voice rang through my head. Homes? He was here? Where was he? Why couldn't I see him?

"Holmes….." I whispered weakly.

The object detached itself from my vision and I was aware of a sense of fear. There was something wrong, something missing, something that didn't make sense….

I tried to move my led but a stab of pain shot through it and I could not suppress a cry. Immediately warm hand surrounded me and I was aware of being lifted up. A bottle was placed at my lips and a stream of cool water flowed down my throat. I choked and spluttered but managed to drink the life giving liquid.

"Watson? Can you hear me?!"

Sherlock Holmes white and strained face swam into view. I noted a small cut on his cheek, blood trickling from it.

"Holmes…" I gasped but a cough stopped me. There was a throbbing pain in my chest that told me that I must have cracked at least one rib.

Holmes immediately put his hand on my chest. "Don't push yourself, old fellow" he said softly, the slightest hints of a tremor in his voice.

I smiled, despite the feeling of something trickling down my mouth which my medical senses immediately deduced as that of blood. I suspected that I would not be up and around any time soon.

Holmes noticed the look on my face and his hand on my shoulder tightened. "Don't worry, Watson" he whispered. "I'll get you out of here in an instant". I smiled at this rare show of affection and worry. But the world came crashing down when I saw the barrel of a revolver press against Holmes's neck.

"Don't move, Mr. Holmes."

Ha Ha Ha!!! Another cliffhanger!!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I think in that moment for the first time in all our intimate relationship, I ever saw Sherlock Holmes off guard.

As the gun pressed against the back of his throat I was aware of a rising sense of fear. His eyes mirrored, if only for a moment, the reciprocation of my feelings. Then he spoke, in a voice of forced calm.

"Ms. Trackback, I presume."

Our attacker softly brought herself around in the near non-existent light in the room. My jaw dropped as Ms. Rebecca Trackback smiled at us.

"Good evening, Mr. Holmes. And Dr. Watson."

I recoiled at the tone of her voice. It was spoken with utter contempt and she regarded me as something she found stuck beside the sidewalk.

When Holmes spoke, his voice could have curdled milk.

" I beg you not to refer to Watson in that tone"

The girl smiled at him. When she spoke her voice was a hiss of venom.

" So…the great Sherlock Holmes fell in my trap. Well, this is certainly a different day I'm having. My, my, won't my _sister_ like to hear of this new development?" she paused leering at us.

"You have no sister "said Holmes ,calmly.

Her reaction set my nerves on the edge again. The maniacal laughter of a madman bounced from one corner of the room to another.

"Your deductions are a tiny bit late, Mr. Holmes!" she screeched." I have you here and in my power!"She paused again and regarded Holmes. Slowly her eyes slid onto me and I saw that familiar contempt in them.

"Of course, I meant for you to fall, not…._him_"

I felt Holmes's hand tighten on my shoulder and saw the momentary flash of guilt in his eyes. But I felt relieved knowing that I had saved Holmes from this fate.

The girl looked at me again and then at Holmes. I saw her start a bit, and immediately felt worried. What had she seen? From the pressure on my shoulder I gathered that Holmes was feeling the same.

" I had a little game I wanted to play" Her voice turned my blood to ice. She looked at me again, a playful smile on her lips. When she spoke again, her voice was commanding.

"Mr. Holmes, get up." I felt Holmes stiffen at my side. He clenched his hands and spoke with a forced tone of calmness "Why?"

"Because I want you to. Now get up."

I felt Holmes hesitate at my side. He was unwillinging to leave me. "Go" I told him softly. His eyes turned onto mine and I saw the look of guilt and despair as he said, " I can't leave you, Watson"

" You have to. There's no knowing what this girl can do."

"But I- "

His voice was cut short as Ms. Trackback stepped forward and placed her gun levelly at head. I saw Holmes freeze, a look of utter horror and shock on his face.

"Get up. Before I blow his brains out."

Slowly Holmes climbed to his feet and faced her. There was a look of hatred on his face as he glared at her. The girl regarded us both with disdain.

"Move to the corner, Mr. Holmes. And don't try any funny tricks"

I watched Holmes's feet move away from me. I saw one of them slowly rotate and I just managed to cover a grin of triumph when I realized that Holmes was going to try one of his moves. The girl would know who she was dealing with, soon enou-

A flash of red obstructed my vision. I was aware of a fiery pain in my left arm and of a cry leaving my lips. Then I heard Holmes scream, "Watson!"

Then I realized. I had just been shot.

" I told you not to try any funny tricks, Mr. Holmes" The girl's voice cut like ice through the air. I heard her move towards me and felt the cool barrel of the pistol against my forehead. I forced open my streaming eyes and looked at the nightmare standing above me.

Rebecca Trackback looked at me, her merciless eyes boring into my very soul. I tried to look as fearless as possible, but I fear I was not very successful because maniacal grin transformed her very face and she leaned down until we were nearly nose to nose. I heard Holmes's sharp intake of breath.

"Are you afraid?" she asked me very softly, as her fingers gripped the edge of my chin and forced me look at her fathomless eyes. I swallowed.

"Don't you touch him!"

I've never heard such venom in Holmes voice. The girl's laugh seemed to ring till the very ceiling.

We were in an impossible situation. I could not see my own injuries but knew that in no way they could be slight. Coupled with the bullet wound I had received, I had a cracked rib and a broken leg from my fall. I also suspected a slight concussion as my head pounded and my vision swam before me. I struggled to stay awake. I could feel Holmes's eyes on me.

"I have an idea. Lets play a game!" the girl's screech made my head throb. I dimly wondered what game she was talking about. Her next words gave me my answer.

" Dr. Watson, stand up."

I gripped the wall behind me and vainly tried standing but to no avail. I felt my legs give way beneath me and I collapsed on the floor in a heap. I heard Holmes cry out behind me and heard that hateful laughter.

"I didn't tell you to fall. Dr. Watson! I told you to stand up! Now do it!"

"Stop this! Stop this madness now!"

Was it really Holmes's voice that spoke? The frantic, despairing voice bounced around my head. I felt sick and tired.

"Stand up, Doctor, or I'll shoot Mr. Holmes!"

There was a bang and a cry from Holmes. I opened my eyes and saw Holmes kneeling, clutching his bleeding hand. He looked up and smiled painfully at my horrified eyes. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and forced.

" Its alright, Watson. Quite superficial"

But I saw the lie in his eyes, saw the pain reflected in those grey irises and then I knew I couldn't. I couldn't risk Holmes's life, I couldn't let him risk his life for me. I would not let myself be used as a liability.

I struggled to my feet, trying not to pit any pressure on my broken limb. I ignored Holmes's horrified gasp as I did so and then looked straight at the hateful eyes of the girl in front of me, whose lips were forming a smirk.

" Well, well, what do we have here?" she said softly, walking up to me and regarding me with those fathomless eyes. She tilted her head to the side and looked at me. I clenched my teeth as she brought her gun to point straight at Holmes's heart. But then she brought her fingers around my neck and squeezed gently. I choked softly. Her fingers were surprisingly strong.

" What shall it be, Doctor? You or Mr. Holmes?"

Holmes's and my horrified eyes met each other. In an instant he knew what I was thinking.

" No, Watson"

I smiled wanly at him. Was there really a choice in matters like this? I took a deep breath, that rattled my bruised ribs.

" I think I would infinitely prefer it if you killed me, Ms. Trackback."

I let a horrified gasp escape me as Ms. Trackback looked at Holmes, from whose lips these words proceeded.

"Really, Mr. Holmes?" she said,softly.

" No, Holmes!"

" Be quiet Watson!"

"But-!"

A tighter squeeze around my neck silenced me. The girl smiled at Holmes and raised the gun a little higher. " I will, of course, be honored to fulfill you wishes"she said softly.

As if in a dream, I saw Holmes smile at me, then close his eyes. And then , my only explanation can be, after today's exhausting events, I finally snapped.

I seized hold of Ms. Trackbacks arm. There was a bang as the gun went off and my fear that Holmes had been shot dissipated as a shower of dust fell on us. The bullet had hit the ceiling. My momentary relief disappeared as the girl snapped around, her rage evident in her eyes. The butt of the gun slammed into the side of my head and I knew no more.


	6. Chapter 6

There was the distant sound of water when I woke up. My head was pounding and my mouth tasted coppery. Blood.

A light fog drifted in my head and I was dimly aware of somebody's warm hand on my forehead. It was the only warming factor of my otherwise befuddled state.

"Watson"

A voice. How odd. There was a voice out there somewhere.

_It is a cold, dark place. An absolute __desert of hate, blood and death.__ A single man stands alone, his body drenched in blood, clutching a wound on his shoulder. He gazes around the desert, his eyes horrified__his__ lips forming the words…_

_"No, No…."_

"Watson?"

_They are dead, all dead….He couldn't do anything….they are dead. With a scream of anguish, the man buries his face in his hands and, dropping to his knees, begins to sob…_

"Watson! Watson, wake up! Its just a dream! Watson!"

With a start, I awakened from my blood drenched dream. Holmes's pale and drained face swam into view. He slumped back against the armchair in which he was seated as he saw me open my eyes.

"_Holmes_?" I whispered, my voice sounding hoarse and very uncertain.

He smiled gently at me and said in a soft voice "Yes, it is me, my dear fellow."

It was then I noticed that it was his hand that lay on my forehead, the hand that had guided me past my nightmares. I smiled weakly at him, then noticed how pale and drawn he looked. There are black bags under his eyes which told of sleepless night and, with a jolt, I saw the bandage on his hand and cheek. The horrible nightmare flooded back to me. I sat bolt upright, much to Holmes's horror.

"Watson, in God's name, what are you doing? Lie down at once!"

I ignored his protestations and instead gripped him by the arm.

"Holmes, what of …the girl?"

He forced me back to bed. "Go to sleep, Watson. Everything has been taken care of."

But something wasn't quite right. He wasn't meeting my eyes.

"Holmes, what is it? What happened?"

He swallowed once or twice, then looking away from me, said softly, "She's dead."

I stared at him, stunned.

At last I found my voice. "Did you kill her?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "After you…fell, she and I had a struggle for the gun and in the process it went off. By the time I got up, she was dead." His voice was blank and devoid of emotion.

"She deserved it."

Holmes stared at me in blank amazement. I nodded my head very decidedly. "Yes, Holmes. Such a person like her does not deserve to live!" The events of the 'game' played by her still rang clear in my mind. Then a question came to me.

"Holmes, what did she really have against you?"

Holmes looked away and all was quiet for a while. When he spoke, his voice was steady.

"She is the daughter of one of the cousins of Colonel Sebastian Moran."

I stared at him in utter horror.

"Moran?" I whispered.

"But that is just on paper." Sherlock Holmes's voice was bitter." I have no doubts that she was closer than that. In fact , she may have been his direct descendent."

"His daughter?" I said, horrified.

"His granddaughter, I think, Watson."

"But Holmes, Moran never married!"

"Do we know for sure, Watson? There was so much of that man's life that was hidden even to me. Even if she isn't his own flesh and blood, I know he must have considered him as dear as a father."

A silence filled the room. But finally I felt compelled to break it.

"But, Holmes" I began hesitantly. In my mind, there was still the picture of the young lady who had come to visit us on that day and who seemed on the very throes of despair.

"I know what you mean Watson."

Startled, I looked at him. There was a distinct trace of sadness in his words.

"Holmes?" I questioned gently.

His face was still turned away to mine. When he spoke, his voice was bitter from self- mockery.

"I am not that poor a detective Watson that I may not recognize a lady in distress. Ms. Rebecca Trackback was in true need of us when she came. Her anguish was very real and she was speaking the truth when she asked us to seek out her sister."

"But Holmes, you said …"

"I said that she had no sister. Yes, that is true. But then how do you compare the gentle girl who came to see us and the murderess who tried to kill us?"

I took in a sharp breath "You mean…"

" That she had a sister, one who lived in her mind, the one who was most incensed by the capture of Moran, the one her gentler 'sibling' had tried to suppress. In the end, it was not Rebecca Trackback I killed but Ariana Trackback."

There was a silence once again, so dense that for a moment I thought that it would never break. Holmes sat beside my bed, lost in his own thoughts. I had never seen him more anguished.

Ignoring the pain in my left arm, I reached out and gently touched his shoulder. He jumped a bit, then turned around and met my worried eyes. His countenance softened and he put his hand once again on my forehead.

"Do not worry, Doctor" he said in a soft voice" I am quite well. There is no need to worry about me." His eyes strayed over my various bandages and I saw the guilt and anguish in his eyes. Holmes is not normally a very expressive person, but the extreme situations throw him of balance. I could see that our recent experience had shaken him considerably.

Casting my eyes over the room in hopes of finding something to distract him with, I realized that we were in our lodgings at Baker Street.

"Holmes, this is Baker Street, surely?"

His eyes twinkled at me as he sat back and took a puff at his pipe.

" How did you get me here so fast? We were in deserted countryside in Sussex, if my memory serves me correctly."

Holmes laughed heartily" Not so deserted that there may not at least be a few people, Watson" he said "Anyone hearing two resounding gunshots from an apparently uninhabited manor will be curious enough to come and investigate surely. When they came, I sent for Lestrade and then they helped me carry you to the station." His eyes darkened and immediately I regretted my choice of question.

"It has been two days since you have been unconscious."

I started. Two days! I looked at Holmes, who gave me a wry smile.

"Yes, Doctor, I have spent two sleepless days worrying about you."

I squirmed, feeling extremely embarrassed, probably more than Holmes was. I was touched by his affection for me, but I wanted to stop this conversation before it became too much for his nerves.

"Leave it, Holmes"

"But…"

"_Leave it,_ I said"

He gave me an embarrassed look and turned away. Then he spoke, very softly.

"Just promise me one thing, Watson"

"Yes?"

When he turned back towards me, his eyes were alight in warmth I had never seen. He smiled at me fondly.

"That you will never risk your life like that ever again. Ever."

I inclined my head softly. "For now, I will accept that" I said "But in the future…"

He sighed" Well I know my Watson" He grinned at me and as I felt sleep slowly taking over, I saw his smile and hoped with all my heart that we may not meet some person like Rebecca Trackback in the future.

The end.

Finished! Please review!


End file.
